1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments generally relate to targeting devices and, more particularly, relate to a mechanism for aligning targeting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Far-Target Location (FTL) is a critical component in many modern battlefield situations. FTL can also be important for other applications where it is desirable to be able to identify the location of a distant target with a high degree of accuracy. A number of devices have been developed over the years to assist in FTL. A common goal of such devices has been to provide accurate target location in tactical field environments. Providing increases in accuracy may enable ordnance to be placed on target with a high degree of effectiveness. Thus, minimal ordnance may be employed with maximum effectiveness while, in many situations, keeping friendly forces relatively less exposed to risk.
Some examples of devices that have been employed to facilitate or utilize FTL include a laser designator (e.g., laser designator module (LDM)), a precision azimuth and vertical angle module (PAVAM), and a handheld target location module (HTLM). The LDM may be used to direct a beam from laser light source in order to designate or “paint” a target. Thereafter, laser guided bombs, missiles or other precision munitions may be steered toward the target using a reflection of the beam. The HTLM and PAVAM may be used to determine target coordinates. For example, the HTLM may include direct-view optical systems, night-vision, weapon sights, laser range finders, digital magnetic compasses, global positioning system (GPS) receivers and/or the like to enable operatives in the field to identify a target's location in various different conditions that may be encountered.
In some cases, it may be desirable to use devices in conjunction with one another to, for example, employ an LDM to designate a target and employ an HTLM to get the coordinates of the target at the same time. The US military has recognized the importance of the development of a common man-portable target locator/designator suite for forward observers, air controllers and scouts and developed the joint effects targeting system (JETS) to pursue a common system to serve multiple services. Development of such a common system may require multiple devices to be interoperable with one other. Thus, for example, when used together, it may be desirable to optically align the devices (e.g., boresighting of LDM/PAVAM to the HTLM). However, many of the devices may be made by different manufacturers, so direct communication to facilitate alignment may be problematic. Moreover, under some conditions, radiation downrange, which may be required to align some devices, may be undesirable or even dangerous.